


Kimchi

by KokichixHydraulicPress



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokichixHydraulicPress/pseuds/KokichixHydraulicPress
Summary: Shuichi gives Kokichi a nickname, and lets just say he doesn't like it..
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 62





	Kimchi

“Heeeeeey Shumai~!”

“Hey Kimchi.”

Kokichi stopped dead in his tracks, staring up at his taller boyfriend. The air seemed to stand still with the shorter boy, giving a suffocating feel around him. Kokichi stared directly into his boyfriend's soul, reaching in like a viper looking for robin's eggs. Kokichi’s predatorial streak was up again, seeming like a palm top tiger that would bite you if it had the chance. Normally Shuichi would have awkwardly laughed and apologized by now, but not this time. Shuichi was smirking like he had cracked the code to a money filled safe, and it filled Kokichi with rage. The air seemed to flow again, and Kokichi gave up his stare, and folded his arms and pouted. Shuichi’s laugh bubbled again, this time an airy carefree laugh that melted poor little Kokichi’s heart. In another attempt to pretend to be mad at his boyfriend, Kokichi shouted out “What’s that nickname for?!” with a completely red face. Shuichi laughed again, mumbling and stuttering out apology after apology. “Hah! I-I’m so sorry Kokichehehe!” Shuichi couldn’t stop laughing at his poor little boyfriend as Kokichi’s face blew up like a tomato. “Don’t you laugh at your ultimate supreme leader!!” Kokichi yelled out, giving the now fallen down Shuichi a little kick. Shuichi sat up, and wiped a tear from his eye “I’m s-so sorry Kokichi!” Shuchi gave one last little chuckle before shutting up. Kokichi pouted again, making Shuichi blush a bit. “Kokichi, I’m so sorry. I just wanted to give you a pet name too..!” The little hope in Shuichi’s voice melted Kokichi’s heart just a little, but one look in his absolutely adorable yellowish eyes would have sent him off the edge. “It’s fine my second in command!” Kokichi laughed, feeling in control again. “I... kinda liked it…” Kokichi admitted, crossing his arms and pushing his head to the side. Shuichi almost gasped at this fact, but stopped himself from embarrassing the short boy more. At least Kokixhi was learning to trust his boyfriend. “Ok.. do you want to play chess..  _ Kimchi?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This really means a lot to me :)


End file.
